What you never expected
by Awkwrdoutlawqueen
Summary: Regina Mills is a driven woman. She worked hard to get where she was. She was proud to say that she was the principal of Storybrooke high. What happens when she becomes close with a certain English teacher? Will he let her In? Will she do the same? AU.
1. Facing his Demons.

_Hi everyone. In the spirit of Outlawqueen I bring you my first fic in 4 years. I was @outlawqueensmores but forgot my password :( I hope You're all shipping hard._

Regina Mills was a driven woman, It would not take long for one to realise that she always had a goal. Always had a reason, that she would seldom be wandering aimlessly. She stormed through the halls of Storybrooke high with pride. It had taken two years of her undying effort to get herself where she was today. Most would argue she was too young for the job, That someone older would be better suited and experienced to run a school.

However Regina was also a passionate woman and enjoyed teaching those willing to learn. If they were not the door to detention would be left open with a smile. Yes, she was heavily passionate about teaching the younger generation but she would not allow funny business in her school. The rules were In place for a reason and she expected every student to follow them.

Including her teachers. But of Course one particular teacher came to mind, One that frustrated her to no end with his lopsided grin and utter weakness towards the students. Robin Lockesly, the only teacher who had the stupidity to take her on, to disrupt her peace and tiptoe around her rules. If he didn't produce such bright children with high grades she would have fired him a long time ago.

And today she felt the exact same way.

Robin Lockesly rolled out of bed with a groan, He should not have drank that much last night. His body shook uncontrollably, While the pulsing in his head seemed to get more severe with every passing second.

He rocked slightly on the balls of his feet trying to regain the balance he had long since abandoned. His vision was slightly blurry due to sleep as he blinked repeatedly. He made his way blindly into the bathroom down the hall and proceeded to wash his face in a fruitless attempt to feel somewhat better. His mouth tasted like a brewery and his heart. Dear god, his heart felt shattered. Broken as it was those 2 short years ago on this date.

All he wanted to do was crawl back beneath his covers and shut the world out, for it was not his friend today. But duty called and so did his paycheck. He couldn't afford to miss work today, nor could he be bothered dealing with the principal.

With her sharp words and barely concealed rage. Her cocky attitude and that ANNOYING yet somewhat attractive grin. WAIT what??

Robin shook his head in confusion, Attractive?? He chuckled. The alcohol must still be circling his system, he thought.

There was no way. That woman was a white hot ball of fire that would burn anyone who looked at her wrong, Yet he couldn't deny, Physically she was a very beautiful woman.

But he cut those thoughts off at the stem because if he was late again she would surely have his head on a chopping block.

He had mastered the art of quick showering when he was 14 years old. So in ten minutes flat he was out of the bathroom and already pulling on his favourite shirt, It was a dark green button up (his favourite colour) with a simple black tie.

Due to his lateness he chose to forego breakfast, knowing his stomach couldn't handle it anyway. Although he did opt to bring his thermos which was filled to the brim with freshly made coffee. If he even stood a chance at surviving the day he would need a lot of coffee.

With a sigh he slammed his front door behind him and made his way down the front path towards his car. Throwing his papers (quite carelessly he might add) onto the back seat he slid into the drivers seat and started the engine.

Storybrooke high here he comes.

Today was just not her day. School Budgets, cut. Essays for her creative writing class, late. Not to mention she had the board on her ass over the significant rise in anti social behaviour and to top it all off, NO replacement for a certain English teacher who apparently felt privileged enough to not show up to work without the courtesy to call.

She was pissed, but more than that, Disappointed. Everything seemed to be going wrong despite the amount of effort she put in to ensure the school stayed afloat. She was also tired, Exhausted. She hadn't had a decent nights sleep in a while and it was becoming increasingly hard to keep up with the mounting pile of problems.

But she powered through because this was HER school, The fate of her students futures lay on her shoulders and she would be damned if she let a few problems get her down.

She was nothing if not determined and there were people who would pay to watch her fail and she wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

If his English class needed a substitute she would have to be good enough. It's not like she was unqualified, on the contrary. She just chose to take a different direction, English was ok but she found creative writing to be more therapuetic, a place to bleed her soul. A rare sort of a magic that by a flick of a pen a whole world could be either created or diminished, there was something beautiful in that.

She sighed then rose from her desk gracefully. Grabbing her coffee cup she made her way out of her office with haste and she walked towards the English block. Upon nearing the room she could already hear the avid chatter of idle teen gossip, she rolled her eyes. Just because they were teenagers didn't mean they had to be so juvenile.

She pushed the classroom door open with ease and as she did the classroom fell silent. She internally smirked, at least they still had respect.

"Mr. Lockesly is apparently pre occupied. I will be teaching this class today." She told the students with a monotone voice.

"Pay attention and we won't any issues." She flashed the students a quick smile and sat herself down behind Robin's desk. Cringing slightly upon noticing the clutter that came with it. Multiple piles of books threatening to teeter over the edge, Multiple post it notes stuck around his computer screen and a god awful snow globe collection displayed proudly along the front of his desk. How he worked effectively amongst the disarray of his desk she didn't know, But it was one period. That's All, then she could return to the comfortable tidyness of her own office. She placed her glasses on carefully and stood before the class of students.

"Today I would like you all to write a short passage about something you enjoy. " She said obviously.

"Until I'm able to decipher exactly what Mr. Lockesly had planned for your lesson today this shall keep you busy. But work silently." With that she was back in his chair casually flicking through his lesson plans in hope of finding something useful to teach the students.

His computer was so unorganized it was impossible to find anything, his work ethic truly baffled her.

Across the room a couple of students started to stir.

"Where do you think Mr. L got too?" Killian Jones whispered to a blonde girl beside him. His on and off again girlfriend, Emma Swan.

"Who knows? Now shh I'm tryna write here." She whispered back harshly.

"But don't you think it's a bit weird? He's never been late. Not once, So what's different today?" Killian muttered, unable to let the situation go.

"I Don't know Killian, Now zip it. I don't wanna be on the receiving end of Miss Mills' rage today okay?." Emma told him through gritted teeth.

He was great, really. But she enjoyed English and his constant whispering down her ear became quite the distraction from time to time.

"You're adorable when you're irritated." He teased with a smirk, The blonde shook her head in annoyance and carried on writing. No way was she getting detention because he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

He nonchalantly placed his hand on Emma's thigh and the blonde jumped slightly, Pushing him away from her roughly.

"Knock it off unless you want us both dragged to detention!" she hissed, Sometimes she wondered what she saw in him. He was quite annoying.

"What is going on down there?" Regina roared across the classroom, Truth be told she'd noticed them talking for minutes until the situation seemed to escalate.

"uhm nothing Miss Mills, Killian was just reading me his passage." Emma stuttered, Hoping the quickly formed excuse was enough to fool her principle. It was not.

"I suggest you stay quite from here on out." Regina told them,

"Hands to yourself Mr. Jones." She finished, giving him a stern look over the rim off her glasses and Emma snickered quietly to herself.

Suddenly the classroom door opened unexpectedly and a very tired looking Mr. Lockesly walked in.

 _He looks like shit_. She thought as her gaze travelled over his ragged hair and the rings around his eyes. Nevertheless she rose from his desk and walked slowly towards him, Coffee in hand.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence, I want to see you in my office at the end of first period. I trust you have a good excuse." She trailed and then she swaggered off, Leaving him even more confused and irritated than he already was.

 _That bitch_. He thought as he shuffled towards his desk. He placed his papers down gently and turned to address his students.

"Sorry I'm late. Had a bit of a rough morning. So lets start off with some reading shall we?"

For the most part the class cheered, some however looked confused, incredibly so.

"You good Mr. L?" Killian asked with a hint of concern. Ever the intuitive.

"Fine. Thank you Killian. Now let's all grab a copy of Misery and continue from page 23." Robin said sternly, Trying to get as comfortable as possible in his chair.

It was going to be a long day.

He was right, he was very much in for a long day. His first period was an hour yet somehow being in that classroom made him feel like he'd slipped into the land that time forgot. He found himself even more irritated and tired than he had woken up. He should've taken a personal day, was kicking himself now that he hadn't. He should have stayed home, where he could mourn and hate the world without unwanted attention.

But now he was walking slowly towards her office, to no doubt take the full brunt of her anger at his tardiness. His hands were sweating, His heart beating erratically in his chest as he finally approached her door.

He took a moment to appreciate the golden plague screwed onto the door, three simple words that could turn a student white as a sheet.

 _Regina Mills, Principal_.

And right now he was loosing It, but he took a deep breath and knocked firmly on the door.

A few seconds passed before he heard her reply.

"Come in." He currently had shivers down his spine as he opened the door slowly and slipped inside.

She didn't look up. She didn't need to. Apart from the fact she had asked him there she could already tell. The aura he surrounded himself with was enough for her to recognise it was him. The air was thick, when she finally raised her head to meet his eyes she was met with nothing, numbness. As he silently took a seat opposite her.

This wasn't like him.

She took a deep breath and removed her glasses, setting them carefully on the desk before her as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, finally regarding his prescence.

"What is going on with you?" She asked him carefully.

 _No sly remarks today? Maybe she does_ _have a heart_. Robin thought, then instantly felt guilty. It wasn't her fault, It was nobody's fault really and he had no business hating her because his life was a Shit show. She was just doing her job.

"Nothing much, yourself?" Yes. Humour. _Laugh to keep from crying_. He thought. He couldn't tell her, She wouldn't care about his problems she only cared that he was late. Because she was his boss, nothing more.

"Glad to see You're late and funny. Mr. Lockesly. I don't know how the previous principal ran this school but I can tell you I don't allow teachers to come and go as they please and beside some other minor issues this is not like you. Care to explain?" _I'm giving you a chance, take it_. She thought, She knew he wasn't rude and she also knew that he loved his job and the students he taught just as much. That man sitting across from her wasn't his usual self. His grin ( That she hated by the way) sans from his face, the sparkle in his eyes, diminished. Not to mention the fact he looked like he had the hangover from hell.

Was she right to worry so about her employees? It's not like they were friends, they didn't hang out after work or meet up for a drink on the weekends. So why did she feel so guilty? Why was she worried about his well being? She just didn't know.

He took a deep breath, refusing any form of eye contact as he wracked he brain for a suitable response, he came up empty. What was he supposed to say? How could he tell her? That everything he loved was gone, That even 2 years on his heart still yearned for a soul that no longer lived? That today of all days he just needed to drown his sorrows and forget about life's cruel tricks for a day?

"You see uhm." Robin stuttered as he tried to find the words and Regina rolled her eyes. Well she was no saint.

"It's a particularly tough day for me, For reasons I'm not all too comfortable sharing." Robin told her slowly. He hoped she'd accept that he wasn't ready to talk about it.

"I might be stern sometimes, but that's only because I have to be. It doesn't mean I'm not reasonable Rob- uhm Mr Lockesly." She countered seeing the anguish in his eyes, he could feel the awkwardness vibrating off of him. Could practically see him squirming in his chair.

"I thought I would be able to handle it." He told her honestly with a sigh, Because he did. He was an adult. He could deal with his own shit. Or so he thought before he drank his entire weight in alcohol last night. He had surprised himself. He didn't feel like Fun Mr. Lockesly today, He didn't feel like everybody's favourite teacher. He didn't even feel like a person.

"Go home, I'll have Miss French cover your classes. I'm sure she won't mind." Regina told him COMFORTINGLY? She was surprising herself.

Robin was shocked. He had seen angry Regina, Had seen tired and irritated. Had even heard a laugh once but this was unchartered territory. In the whole two years she had worked there he had never seen this soft a side of her.

 _Maybe there's more to her than you think_. He found himself thinking as he offered her a grateful yet weak smile.

"I'll schedule it now, Go home and get some rest. You look like you need it." This time he met her gaze, if only for a few seconds. His exhausted blue pools meeting concerned brown.

"Thank You Regina." He was quite aware she despised being regarded by her first name at work but this time she didn't correct him. This situation was different, Because it was personal.

"I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning." She threw accompanied by a wide smirk, and there she went. It was back to Principal Mills in a few seconds flat but Robin was ok with that. She was more human than she had everybody believing.

He left her office feeling slightly lighter, even though his day was soon to get worse he was grateful for the time in which he had to work through it. It was time to face his demons.


	2. Would've

**Hey fangirls boys. Back with another chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy it. Pls review xox** **~**

Robin slammed his front door shut forcefully, it was barely 5 and he was already nursing a bottle of whiskey. He promised he would do better this year, That he'd at least keep his shit together. But here he was tipsy with his shit firmly unravelled, barely concealing the fact that he was breaking down. His body begged for rest from the bender the night before but he was unrelenting.

He knocked the bottle back again as he shrugged his coat off and sank into his couch, he figured that's where he'd be spending the night anyway. He knew this wasn't him, Not really. But today was the chance to get it all out.

To finally say goodbye to the pain he'd been carrying for so long and instead harness that pain. Never forget it, but never let it drag him down again.

So he drank hastily and thought deeply, about the life that he almost had and the life he could have. He thought about the look in Marian's eyes as she collapsed to the floor while he called 911. The look on the doctors face when he told him the news, The tears they both cried for the loss of their child and the broken shards of their marriage. And lastly he thought about how well he had been doing these past few years.

He had got his life back together after a brief absence from work. He had come back freshly inspired and somewhat healed. He had bounced back from the disarray that was his life and built a sort of future.

Things had become easier, He loved his students. Thoroughly enjoyed teaching them and got on well with most if not all of his colleagues. Except _her_. She was different, he could tell she wasn't cold or heartless as much as she portrayed herself that way. She was a mystery to him and truth be told he didn't even know her. Yet something about his boss intrigued him.

But his mind shouldn't be on her. It should be on his boy, Roland. The light of his life that was diminished far too quickly. He tipped the bottle again.

She had a lot of passages to read through, But she was distracted. Sat staring into space as she unconsciously chewed the bottom of her pen. Regina was deep in thought so much so that she barely noticed her phone screen light up with a text message notification.

No, She was too busy worrying herself about a colleague she barely knew. When she looked into his eyes she saw something she knew all to well. Numbness.

Something that had comforted her through her darkest moments and she couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable.

But she tried her best to concentrate on the writing in front of her.

 _Something I enjoy:_ _The beauty of the bear claw._ _By Emma Swan._

"How creative Miss Swan a whole page about a donut". Regina chuckled to herself, The blonde was quite the clown. Nevertheless she found it amusing, It was a welcome distraction.

Once she'd cleared her mind slightly she began to pack up her papers. It had been a long day and she was ready to go home.

He was plastered, barely keeping his eyes open as he lay motionless on his couch. He had successfully drowned his sorrows and now it was time to repair himself. It took a lot of strength and an incredible amount of effort to force himself to stand up, Once he finally had he swayed uncontrollably.

"Shit." He exclaimed as he struggled to keep his balance, He stumbled over to the front door as best he could and pulled on his jacket, Making sure his keys where in his pocket he made his way outside.

He needed the fresh air. _Sober up, sort your shit out._ He told himself as he wandered aimlessly. He knew he'd regret it in the morning but this was the beginning of a new chapter. He was going to move on.

One breath after the other, slowly and surely. The wind was whipping harshly, Just enough to slightly wake him up. He didn't have a destination in mind, he just wanted to blow off steam, exhaust his body of all negative energies so he could return to work tomorrow feeling refreshed.

He continued on down the mainstreet, The street lights flickering dimly in the fading light of the late night. Maine was difficult this time of year, winter bringing harsh winds and darkened nights.

Robin was feeling disorientated, Stumbling on down the road with absolutely no thought, as if on overdrive.

It was freezing this time of year. Regina held her coat closer to her chest as she hastily walked towards her car, Her hair whipped harshly in the wind as she slid into the drivers seat. Closing the doors behind her she immediately put the keys in the ignition and pulled out of the school car park.

Kathryn had texted, Back from her business engagement and _ready to party_ apparently. Regina scoffed, no a drink or two will be just fine. They'd have a small catch up then Regina would have about a dozen late creative writing assignments to grade before she could even think about sleeping.

And that was how her nights usually ended, Her social life was dead but then she never really had one to begin with, seemed better to keep people at arms length.

So she would go home suffer through at least a half hour of pointless questions and requests to join her on her online dating site. But she couldn't hate it, Kathryn was her best friend and in her own weird way was just looking out for her.

She was a big ball of eccentric energy her best friend, loud bubbly and if she did say so herself a bit too nosey for her own good.

But they balanced each other out.

He felt his phone vibrate and he stuffed his hands impatiently into his pocket to fish out said object. He could barely make out the text.

 _Hope you're doing ok mate._ _See you tomorrow,_ _Will._

Nice of him to get in touch. His friends weren't exactly the most sensitive at times but they were always there for Robin through his hardest. And he them. He regretted not talking to them, would've been easier to get through the day with a few friends around. But he had to do it himself this time, for the last time before he continued to rebuild his life.

The walk was helping, his mind felt clearer if not slightly fuzzy thanks to the whiskey. His steps more of a stumble but mentally he felt lighter, a little less weighed down by his troubles. Tomorrow was a new day. A whole new chance to leave it behind him and that felt relieving.

He was wandering through the east side of town now, Where the huge houses stood almost as tall as the tree's. The front gardens perfectly groomed with flowers alike. It really was a quiet area, peaceful. Unlike his place closer to the town centre. The humdrum of busy life couldn't be heard here it was almost like a paradise.

He was lost in thoughts again, The peace and quiet helping him drift into a state far from reality as his legs continued to walk, if slightly off Mark as his feet guided him closer and closer to the pavements edge.

Stepping unconsciously onto the road as he filled his lungs with the icy winter air and carried on going.

Until he noticed a flash behind Him, two infact. Blinding Him, Bathing his form in a swirl of amber light as he heard the sound of screeching tires he jumped back in shock as he finally came into his senses.

 _Shit_. He could've been hit, his breath quickening as he tried to gain back some composure in his intoxicated state. He couldn't see much past the light beside the door flying open as someone stepped out. Obviously infuriated.

"What the HELL do you think you're ... Robin?" Regina asked with utter confusion. She was about ready to kick someone's ass. What the fuck was wrong with Him? Why was he even out at this time? And drunk?

"Regina.. I'm so sorry I uhm..." He was stumbling over his words and rightly so. He was mortified, drunk and could've been squished by his boss's car. He had hit a new low. His hand came up Instinctly to his hair, running it through repeatedly so not to meet her gaze.

"I could've hit you, what the hell where you thinking?" She asked, a little softer this time as the initial shock wore off. She tucked her hair behind her ears as the wind picked up and started to whip with a rage.

"I was lost in thought, I'm so sorry." He hurried, He had never been more uncomfortable in his life, utter shame filled him as he fumbled with his hands in his pockets.

His swaying came as no surprise to Regina who had already realised something was not quite right.

"You're drunk." She stated, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow at Him daring him to test her. She knew she was right. Yet her brow furrowed slightly with concern.

"Yes. I am." Robin trailed, The disappointment evident in his voice.

"Are you on your way home?." She asked him nonchalantly, Perhaps to make small talk? Maybe to diminish the awkwardness a bit? She had no idea.

"Just came from there. Needed to get some air." Robin told her, Realising he was still very much in the middle of the road took a few steps back onto the pavement.

"Rough night?" She asked. Trying to subside the shivers that racked her body as the cold assaulted them.

"Guess you could say that." He looks miserable She thought. This wasn't the teacher she knew, The one who turned up every morning with a smile, The one who was so passionate about literature he could be seen reading at least four different books a day. The teacher who was the one colleague she had who refused to take her shit, The only one who combatted with her. Even if their banter was slightly annoying.

The man in front of her looked hopeless, unmotivated. Out of it. She couldn't just leave Him? Even though her mind screamed at her to do that. This was a completely different situation one that Regina had no experience with. But she was human and she couldn't leave him that way.

"How'd you like a glass of the best Apple cider you ever tasted?." She asked suddenly. _You did not just say that._ She thought with shame. She was just going to offer him a lift home, not invite him to hers! Had she gone mad?

"Uhm sure." He gave her a smile, small and short but it was the first time He Had that day. Nothing like his usual goofy grin but It was something.

"Get in." She told him as she made her way back to the drivers seat and slid in with ease.

It took Robin a second to absorb it all.

He was steaming drunk,

On his way to get more drunk.

With his boss...

He'd had weirder nights.

He approached her black Mercedes slowly Principal salary looks good on her. Robin made a mental note, apparently being head of a school paid well. He internally chuckled before getting into the car.

Shooting Kathryn a quick text Regina shoved her phone in her pocket and they were off.

Her house was like a fucking museum. It was huge, Painted a bright white giving it an airy yet slight lonely feel to it. Her home was immaculate, There was a place for everything and you'd bet that everything was in that place. In some ways her home reflected the type of woman she was, tidy and organised. She liked things a certain way that did not go unmissed by Robin.

She had huge bookshelves adorning the halls filled to the brim with brightly bound books of all shapes and sizes. He followed her to the left, a large sitting room with a huge fire at the head of the room. Her coffee table in front of the white sofa was littered with books and scraps of paper, notebooks and pens. It was a writers paradise that was for sure.

"I'll be right back, Make yourself comfortable." Regina said quietly, with an awkward kind of smile as she walked out of the room.

Her high heels clicking against the marble floors as she did. Robin was amazed. Everything was perfectly neutral, white and caramel mostly. He figured she was into simplicity. Everything worked.

He was intrigued by the books before him but held his urges to read back. This was her space and those were her things. He needed to reign it in. He was still pretty drunk.

He settled to quietly thinking while he awaited her return. Gazing across the room to further inspect his surrounding. There were various ornaments decorating the mantle. Mainly horses probably her favourite animal. A few elegant candles. No pictures though. Robin found that slightly odd, true he lived alone but his parents still stopped by, his home was filled with pictures of his loved ones.

 _Did she have a lot of family? Did they stay in touch?_

Regina cleared her throat from behind him, Cutting his musings off at the source when he turned to face her.

"Here." She said quietly, handing him a glass filled with amber liquid.

She made herself comfortable on the sofa, crossed her legs and leaned back. Shooting him a quick look.

"Are you going to sit down? Or are you content to stand all night?."

"Sorry, Nice place." He said simply, Taking a sip of his drink as he sat down on her immaculate sofa.

"Thanks." She replied, Slowly enjoying her own drink. You shouldn't have brought him here. _What happened to arms length Regina?_ Her mind buzzed with a million questions and doubts but she blocked them out. Determined to have a normal conversation.

"You were right. Best Apple cider I've ever tasted. Only cider I've ever tasted, but delicious." He said with a smirk, a little brighter than the last one.

"Made it myself." Regina told him with pride. She wasn't great at everything but she had some talents.

"Seems like you're a woman of many mysteries." Robin observed. Because the more he thought about it, The more the truth hit him. They had worked together for 2 years and this was the first time they'd ever interacted outside of the school grounds and Robin couldn't think of a single reason why.

He was good friends with most of his colleagues, hung out with a lot of them. But Never her. He was interested, intrigued by the mystery that was Regina Mills.

She laughed, a deeply feminine one too before she tipped her glass again. She looked tired, he noticed even if he was inebriated. He could see it in her eyes.

"So do you wanna talk about what happened?" Regina approached, suddenly the conversation became heavy and so the air became thick as Robin swallowed. Did he want to talk? Was he ready? Most importantly did he want his boss knowing something so deeply personal about him?

"You don't have to. But just for the record. I'm not your boss right now. I'm just Regina." She told him With a grin. A small effort to show him he could trust her.

"My boy would've been 2 today." Robin sighed, his gaze set on the floor. It felt good to say it, The next step ( the one that always stumped him) was to except it.

Would've circled her mind over and over. She understood, She had experienced a lot of Would've during her life too. Next to the should've beens. There was nothing more painful.

She paused for a bit, thought carefully and tipped her glass again.

"I'm sorry." It came out as a whisper, as if anything louder could shatter the fragile glass that separated them from social awkwardness.

"Don't be. There was nothing to be done." Robin told her with a sigh because it was true. But enough wallowing in self pity, he did not come here to drag her down with him.

"So." He cleared his throat as he shuffled on the sofa.

"Tell me about yourself?" it wasn't so much a demand as it was a question. He was interested in her, eager to know about her. Maybe, just maybe he could unravel the layers to such a mysterious woman.

"There isn't much to know." She told him a matter of factly. Why was he so interested anyway?.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe. Clearly you like to write." Robin said in regard to the multiple books and papers strewn before them.

"Well it is a requirement for a creative writing teacher." She Combatted with a laugh, They came easier after she'd had a drink and it didn't stop her pouring another either.

"Sometimes I see things, so vividly and bold. Not always in the right time though. So I write, I keep writing until I can make sense of the world." She told him honestly, Once she started she very rarely stopped. The words flowing as easy and as free as a river.

As did their conversation.


End file.
